


the fleetwood mac guide to love (zombie edition)

by Jadethemanatee, lilucath



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), QTWD, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Music, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, ftwd crossover, sassy teenagers, story not written by a rat, stray bullets exclusively for zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadethemanatee/pseuds/Jadethemanatee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Alicia saw Elyza, she had a gun pointed at her brother's head. A few days later, she was running away from a horde of walkers. Looking back, the brunette is surprised to see how good it all turned out. She blames the blonde's aussie charm, general badassness and amazing musical taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fleetwood mac guide to love (zombie edition)

**Author's Note:**

> I read someone's headcanon that Elyza Lex was a huge Fleetwood Mac fan, I've never been more okay with a statement. Each chapter of this story will have one of their song's lyrics at the beginning, which will kind of foreshadow what happens in the chapter. The lyrics are usually Elyza's POV, while the story itself is from Alicia's POV. Written with the help of my amazing sidekick lilucath. Enjoy!

"Merry Go Round"

When I first met you baby, I didn't even know your name  
Yes, when I first met you babe, I didn't even know your name  
I was feeling so low on the ground  
Bad luck and evil women was to blame

I never realized just how sweet and kind one woman can be  
Yes, I never realized, people, just how sweet and kind one woman can be  
Yes, but when I looked in your eyes  
Yeah, I knew true love had come to me  
Yeah

[break]

Take my hand, baby, now, you hold it tight and don't let go  
Take my hand, now, hold it tight and don't let go  
Yes, 'cause our love is like a merry go round  
And 'round forever it's gonna go

 

Alicia had spent most of the day locked-up in her room, listening to music. Well, it wasn't exactly her room, but the girl who used to live there was probably walking around with bits of flesh between her teeth by now, so she didn't feel all that bad for going through her stuff and pillaging her wardrobe. Plus the sonar panels on the roof of the house meant she could charge her phone and listen to music. That helped her greatly in her attempts to escape reality. Hot showers weren't too bad either.

The group (miraculously still intact, apart from Gloria) had been staying in that fancy beach house for a few days now. After having to leave the boat for a deficiency of sort in the engine, they'd gone through houses relentlessly. She didn't mind the change all that much at first, having felt a bit claustrophobic after spending so much time in an enclosed space with strangers and overbearing family members.

The outbreak had started weeks ago now, and everyone had started to get accustomed to living with the walkers. But out of all of them, she was the one that had the hardest time adjusting to the craziness and violence of it all. Ofelia and Chris understood her somewhat better than the others, but she still felt rather alone. She missed her old life, and would never cooperate straight away when Travis or Daniel or Strand told the group they had to move again, always reluctantly leaving the haven of normalcy she'd managed to create at the time. It was always like this. Find a home, make it yours, then leave after a few days, a couple of weeks at best. She hated it.

When everyone left that afternoon to try and find supplies, Alicia had told them she would stay here to 'hold down the fort', though she had no intention of actively doing that, and she was sure none of the adults expected her to. She'd come to accept the role of the helpless teenager the others had bestowed upon her. Who would try to break in anyway? They had secured the house quite effectively against the walkers, and she doubted there were many living robbers left in the area. They hadn't encountered anyone for weeks. She thought she heard her mother say Nick would be staying too, but she might have misheard because of the music blasting through her earphones.

So when she got out of her room late afternoon to grab a can of food, she was surprised to find her brother being held at gunpoint by a young blonde as she entered the kitchen. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks, but it was too late, the intruder had already seen her. Quite obviously, she hadn't been expecting anyone else to be home, judging by the frightened twitch of her hand. The brunette mentally cursed herself for keeping the earphones on. She would have heard her and at least tried to do something.

Alicia had been stuck like a deer in the headlights for a while when she finally registered that the armed blonde was talking to her. She could see the thin line of her lips moving: she seemed tense. The brunette snapped out of it as the gun pressed tighter against her distressed brother's head.

"- long enough," was all she could make out as she took out her earphones.

The voice surprised her. It was rough, huskier than she'd expected. But then it was the kind of voice she would've expected coming from someone wearing leather, and the young woman surely was wearing leather. Alicia couldn't help but think it suited her. All enmity aside.

"Cat's got your tongue?"

The teenager completely short-circuited at this. The fact that she and her brother were in a situation of immediate danger should have been in the forefront of her mind right now, but all she could think about was that the stranger had a peculiar accent (was it Australian?) that went perfectly with the timber of her voice, and the slight annoyance she detected in it.

The blonde waited for a few more seconds with a raised eyebrow, never lowering the gun from Nick's head."Well, she can't speak but at least she's pretty. I guess you can't have everything," she added with a smirk, turning to look into the boy's eyes, as though waiting for him to laugh at her joke. He didn't.

The stranger's rudeness was all the prompting Alicia's brain needed to start working again. "What did you just say ?" she asked in a low, angry voice.

Nick cringed at this. _Right. Probably not the right thing to say to someone menacing you with a gun_ , she thought. She didn't let anything show though, steeling her expression. And rightly so, because the comment only seemed to amuse the blonde.

"My apologies, it wasn't very considerate," she retorted with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"How about you apologize for breaking into our house, and leave ?" Alicia asked with an angry bite, sounding more confident than she felt.

"No can do. You have something I want," the blonde said with a shrug, as though they were having a casual conversation.

Apart from the gun, the brunette noted that the stranger seemed rather non-threatening: unlike Alicia, her tone was even, her demeanor collected. she seemed slightly embarrassed even, almost imperceptibly gnawing at the inside of her cheek and casting fleeting glances to the ground. Alicia wasn't usually good at reading people, but for some reason she had no problem doing that with the girl now, almost as if she knew her: the blonde didn't want to be here, she wasn't taking any pleasure in this. The realization soothed her a little.

"If you're looking for food, we don't have any left. I'm sure you saw the others leave, they went to try and find some," she explained. Her voice sounded tired to her own ears.

The blonde paused to study her. Alicia guessed she was trying to understand her change of demeanor. She found herself staring back.

The young woman- no, the girl (she couldn't be much older than Alicia) wore a torn leather jacket and bloody jeans, as well as brand new combat boots. As her eyes trailed up, the teenager noticed all the weapons adorning her body; a small knife's handle was poking out of her left boot, several other knives were strapped to her upper thighs, and a big menacing-looking hunting knife was secured at her hip, opposite a second handgun. The brunette also noticed the handle of what she guessed was a machete attached at her back, and the cross of a rifle of sorts. The brass knuckles dangling from her neck side-tracked her: her gaze lost itself in the region of the blonde's cleavage, then of her collarbone, before going up to her toned and leather-covered shoulders, then to her slender neck and-

 _Dammit_.

Smug smirk, raised eyebrow, tilt of the head: enough to make Alicia feel like she was either going to burst into flames or die of embarrassment.

"Oh it's not food I want," she explained with a teasing edge to her voice. She had the upper-hand and she knew it. Alicia hated it.

"Then what is it?" she snapped again.

That only made the blonde's smile bigger. She looked like she had a hard time not laughing, which did nothing to soothe the brunette's fury.

"I'm looking for morphine."

Alicia snorted. She didn't find this funny at all, but she guessed her best shot was to pretend they didn't have any (officially, they didn't, but she knew that Nick had found some strong pain medicine during their last supply run: she'd found him tripping on the roof of the house two days back) and pray she was right and that the blonde wouldn't harm them unnecessarily.

"What makes you think we even have morphine ? It's been months since the outbreak, everything's already been raided," she said, trying to convey as much annoyance in her voice as possible. She wasn't the best of actresses, but she could certainly do sassy and annoyed.

"Well I know a junk-head when I see one. Figured he was my best shot at finding some, so I followed him," she explained.

"Too bad for you then, there's nothing here," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing her arms to try and appear more convincing.

That didn't get her the reaction she'd expected. After a beat, instead of being angry or admitting defeat, the blonde started laughing. A full on, sincere, and strangely wonderful laugh.

Nick must have read the confusion on her face from where he stood next to the blonde, because he spoke up softly."I already told her." His voice was a whisper, his head lowered in shame.

 _Of fucking course. And you couldn't tell me that before I made a fool of myself?_ she thought, sending him a deadly glare.

"Ah.. I'll admit it, you're good. You almost convinced me for a second," she admitted, still laughing softly. She seemed to be having a hard time getting over that. The girl was aggravating Alicia to no end. She really hated the way this conversation was going.

As the blonde was catching was breath, leaning heavily on Nick for support (to his despair), the brunette had a final idea. She hoped to god this would work.

"I'd stop laughing if I were you," she said sternly.

She was glad to see it caught the girl's interest, at the very least.

"I won't tell you where we stash it, and there's nothing you're willing to do that will change that," the brunette started explaining, tilting her chin back slightly, willing herself to look as intimidating as she could. The blonde tensed, but didn't say anything. "You came here thinking the only person in the house was a defenseless drug-addict, you didn't plan to fight for one second."

Impulsively, Alicia started taking steps forward as she went on. She was acting recklessly, but the slow crease of the blonde's brow and the slight wavering of her gun-holding hand let her believe this could work.

"You act all tough with your leather jacket and combat boots," she said calmly but resolutely, pursuing her advance, "with your knives and guns..." She was standing at arm's reach now, but she didn't stop, she couldn't, empowered by the effect she so visibly had on the blonde. The blonde's arm dropped to her side, her mouth opened slightly as though ready to defend herself, but no words came out, and she started taking a hesitant step backwards and away from Nick.

Weren't she entirely focused on the attractive blonde in front of her, Alicia would have seen her brother take a careful step back before he darted out of the room.

"...but I see right through you," she concluded harshly, emphasizing each word as she closed in on the girl, backing her against the counter.

A heavy silence hung between them then, broken only by their breathing. Alicia's heart was beating fast, that move had taken a lot out of her, and she couldn't help but to be affected by the blonde's reaction.

She looked angry and sad all at once, as though she'd hit a little too close to home. Alicia's whole being was screaming at her to back off at this point, to stop hurting the stranger in front of her (she'd made her point after all), but she needed to make sure the blonde would leave, so she kept staring resolutely into the blonde's eyes. As she did so, she wondered if she really wanted to back off. Her eyes were so bright and deep.

This was dangerous territory. She pushed the thoughts away and set her jaw. She needed to end this and send the blonde on her way.

"I suggest you leave, now. Because even if you do decide to torture the both of us until we talk, the rest of our group will be back in time to find you," she added in as neutral a tone as she could muster, not wanting to over-do it. The brunette searched her eyes, waiting impatiently for her to yield under her stare and finally give her clearance to back away. Something powerful and intoxicating was radiating from the blonde, even in that position of deference, and she was scared to even breath in at this point.

After what felt like ages, she finally relented, her eyes lowering in defeat, her shoulders sagging with a dejected sigh. "I would never do that," she said with a shake of her head, very softly, as though the very idea was unbearable to her.

"A lot of people would," Alicia answered, her voice equally soft in an attempt to make the blonde feel better.

"Don't."

It didn't appear to work, and soon the brunette couldn't bear to look at the girl any longer, and she realized she had yet to leave her personal space. So she did. She missed the proximity instantly, inexplicably.

That's when her brother chose to return, a massive bowling trophy held menacingly between his hands. He started taking a step forward, with a terrified look on his face. He was courageous if not completely delusional, Alicia had to give him that.

The blonde must have thought the same and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"No need to be a hero, I'm leaving,"

Alicia watched the her tuck the gun in the back of her belt. The blonde was still avoiding her eyes. She turned her back to her and made her way to the front door. Only then did the brunette realize that she didn't want this to end like that. Hell, she didn't want it to end at all, but that was not something adequate or rational so she chose to ignore it.

"Wait," she said right before the blonde made her exit."You didn't tell us what you needed it for."

From the corner of her eyes the brunette could see her brother lower the trophy in his surprise. "Alicia what are you doing, let her go," he whispered urgently.

The blonde turned around with a surprised look on her face. She still seemed wary, but answered when she realized Alicia was going to ignore her brother's remark.

"One of my friend got bitten at the ankle. We had to cut off her leg to try and stop the infection," she said, her gaze finally meeting with Alicia's again, challenging her to hold it. Her words must have had the desired effect on the brunette, who couldn't help but wince at the image. She'd already felt bad enough before that, now she felt terrible and faintly sick.

"Did it work?" she asked hoarsely, receiving only a curt nod in answer.

The brunette gulped, nodding in understanding. The decision was easy to make.

In a heartbeat, she'd left the room and was on her way to the bathroom. She ignored her brother's complaints as he followed her, understanding what she had in mind quite easily. "Please Lish, don't do that to me, you know I need it," he pleaded, to deaf ears.

"You heard her, she needs it more than you do," she said resolutely.

Knowing that his plea wouldn't move her, her tried another technique. "If you do that I'll tell Mom you gave it away," he challenged.

"Nick are you high right now ? If you tell them that they'll know you found drugs and kept them for yourself, they won't care that I gave them away," the brunette explained exasperatedly, dodging her brother's attempt at grabbing the two bottles she'd taken from his stash.

She was relieved to find that the blonde was still standing at the same spot, near the door. She still looked distrustful, but her demeanor changed drastically as she noticed the pills in the brunette's hand. By the time they were standing in front of one another again, she had a small but grateful smile gracing her lips.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked as she took the medicine from Alicia's hand gently. The brunette couldn't stop the shiver that went through her as the blonde's skin grazed her palm.

“Your friend needs it,” she explained with a shrug. “It's not morphine, but it'll help.”

The blonde didn't answer her, opting for a nod and a grateful look. Alicia really wished she'd stop looking into her eyes like that, it was both intimidating her and drawing her in. She felt like she had to explain herself, clear the air entirely, atone for her actions.

“I only did it to protect my family,” she said ever so softly, her eyes never leaving the blonde's, trying to prove her sincerity.

The stranger paused for a moment, her eyes fleeting from the brunette's eyes, to her lips, to her cheekbones, then to her eyes again. Alicia could feel a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. The girl seemed to be looking for the truth, and after a moment Alicia knew she'd found it: she looked at her as though she was really seeing her for the first time, with something Alicia couldn't decipher flashing through her deep-blue eyes. It made her heart skip a beat.

“I know. We do what we must in order to survive,” she conceded after a few more seconds.

The brunette gulped again, too taken by the intensity of the blonde; her eyes, her words, her presence. She took a step back and cleared her throat in embarrassment. The blonde didn't seem surprised, but as Alicia started to turn around, she grabbed her hand in hers. “Hey...”

She was startled by the movement, but the girl's hand was warm and delicate despite its roughness, and she let herself be drawn back to her for a moment more.

“Thank you,” she said with sincerity. “I tried to steal because I thought none of the remaining survivors would ever help out willingly, but you proved me wrong.”

Alicia nodded, unsure of what to say. The blonde didn't wait for an answer, and dropped her hand after a soft squeeze of her fingers against the brunette's palm.

“May we meet again.”

The words were whispered quickly, and Alicia had no time to answer before the blonde was out the door. Her skin still tingled where it had touched hers, and she raised her hand to caress it softly, absentmindedly, as she looked back on all that had just happened. It wasn't until her bother reminded her of his presence that she broke out of her reverie and turned around.

“I can't believe it,” he complained, his hand going through his messy hair nervously.

“Not a word about this,” she warned him, staring at him pointedly until he raised his hands up in defeat.

She then proceeded to make her way back to her room, popping her earphones back in her ears. As she sat down on her bed, she realized that she hadn't asked for the girl's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Alicia acting like a distracted bisexual and forgetting to ask for ladies' names. smh. 
> 
> Come hola at us at jadethemanatee.tumblr.com or lilucath.tumblr.com  
> Until next time!


End file.
